Talkin' bout My Girl
by iDaringx3
Summary: When newly divorced Draco Malfoy bumps into his arch-nemesis Hermione Granger on the street, he doesn't recognise her, and she plans to use this to her advantage.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everybody. Welcome to chapter one of **Talkin' bout My Girl. **

**Summary: **(Post Deathly Hallows)

Draco Malfoy bumps into a muggle angel, or so he calls her, while out in London, and is instantly smitten with the woman, whose face he has never seen properly before. Unbeknownst to the wizard, his muggle angel happens to be his arch-nemesis Hermione Granger, who uses his lack of memory towards her as a tool against him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

I ran into her again on the busy streets of London. She wore her long caramel locks out today, and they were cascading down her back like any other waterfall I had ever chanced to see. She wore the same blouse as last time, but this time in a pale grey shade, rather than pure white, accompanied with a tight fitting black pencil skirt.

In one arm she held a pile of what appeared to be paperwork, and the other a cup of coffee. A black leather bag was slung over one shoulder, the chains clanging against one another as she made her way down the road.

There she was, walking casually in my direction, for the second time this week. Ever since she had passed me by early Monday morning as I was hurrying to a business meeting, I had been eager to see this fine young lady again. I usually didn't take this route to work, but I had taken the detour to pick up coffee for the meeting (which may I mention is the most heavenly muggle invention to grace this earth) as my assistant had owled in sick with a dreadful case of the flu.

But today, well, it was just an excuse for the chance that I may bump into her once again.

I could tell that she was a muggle, I was in the middle of muggle London for Merlin's sake, but to be honest, that side of me had already disappeared. I hadn't met a woman who attracted me to this degree, ever. As we passed each other, I felt her hair brush against my face, and the smell of vanilla and strawberries filled my senses. She was like a hypothetical angel from the muggle heaven in which I did not believe in, and I could almost see the halo glowing above her head. So what If I had never seen her face, from her other features, I could already tell she was beautiful, and not only on the outside.

I continued my way down the road, doing my best to avoid bumping into others in their frenzy to arrive to work on time. Stepping into a dark alleyway, I checked for any other muggles passing by before apparating to my office.

The room was already brightly lit, and I settled down behind my desk, prepared for the day. An ebony brown speckled own, trademarked by the company, swooped in and dropped a small pile of letters onto my desk, before flying out the way it entered. I tore open the first envelope, and mentally groaned.

_Son,_

_Your mother and I expect you to be home for dinner tonight, no excuses made.  
>Your ex-wife will also be present and I warn you again to be on your best behaviour<br>if you wish to gain full custody of your daughter. Be there at seven, and trust me  
>when I assure you that no one will be pleased if you are late.<em>

_Father_

I threw the letter onto a stack of others I had ignored throughout the week. This was the sixth time he had owled me in two days, and I was getting sick of it. Sighing, I returned to the other messages in the pile.

_Dearest Son,_

_I'm sending this after your father reminding you that you must be present at dinner.  
>You may be granted full custody if an agreement is made, and I know that is what<br>you want. You don't want your own child to grow up with that horrible woman do you?  
>Don't be late, I instructed the house-elves to make your favourite desert.<em>

_Love,_

_Mother_

_P.S – Your father has been a bit of a grouch lately, I suspect he's going senile.  
><em>

Dinner with my parents. It was definitely something to not look forward to. And I completely agree with my mother that my ex-wife is a horrible wench, (that may be a use of strong language, but I do feel it is necessary in this context, or anything that may involve that woman) and I should have never married her.

But I have no regrets about my daughter, as she is one of the best parts of my life. She turned eight two weeks ago, and I thank Merlin that she inherited my own mothers charm and grace. She had been living with her mother since the 'amicable divorce' as claimed by the daily prophet. But my little Ophelia had always been a daddy's girl and her mother certainly didn't love her as much as I did.

I looked down at the watch on my left wrist, a family heirloom. The snake that framed the face of the watch continually slithered around, never reaching its tail. It was exactly 9:00am, and I expected my secretary to enter any moment. As I had predicted, the door swung open and she walked in, thankfully completely recovered from her health issues, placing a pile of notes and memos from other non-important meetings that she had attended in my stead.

'Good morning sir. Amanda left you a roll of parchment to review before this afternoon, Hamilton owled before you arrived and wants to remind you once again that the meeting next tuesday has been moved from three o'clock to nine in the morning. The head of the finance department wishes to inform you that the business deal with Rockwell has resulted in a company loss of almost ten thousand galleons. That is all.

She left the room as quickly as she entered, and dropped my head, banging it against my desk, resulting in a dull ache and likely a red marring upon my skin. A ten thousand dollar loss? Oh my father was definitely not going to take this well. I would be lucky to make it out of dinner alive at this rate. The doors opened again, and I looked up to see my best friend and lawyer storm into the room.

'Draco, I've got news, and you are not going to like this.'

And just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse.

* * *

><p>Review? :) I give free hugs and kisses :D:D:D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys. Chapter Two here, hope you enjoy. This one's dedicated to my super awesome reviewers, Just Your Above Average Malfoy (I love your username by the way) and Prince of Nothing. I also wanted to thank those who added this to their favourites/alert list :)

Special thanks to my beta, my best friend, who's name I won't mention here :)

Disclaimer: Please see the disclaimer in Chapter One

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

'Ginny, you won't believe who I saw while coming to work this morning.' I told my best friend and co-worker as I made myself comfortable behind my desk. There were still around fifteen minutes until work 'officially' started and I was already prepared for the day. She looked at me curiously, before leaning forward from her position opposite me.

'So then, tell me. Was he a hottie?' she queried.

I rolled my eyes and slumped back into my chair. It seemed that every time I mentioned a person, she would first assume said person to be male (though this time she was indeed correct) and then proceed to ask about his physical appearance or 'hotness'.

'Merlin's bow tie! Gin, you're married, with kids too. Honestly, you have to stop checking out other men.' I said to her, attempting to display my disapproval.

'Harry won't mind, he doesn't care about petty things like this,' she waved the topic aside carelessly. Though I was reluctant to admit it, what she had pointed out was true. Back in our days at Hogwarts, Harry had experienced his share of jealous moments when Ginny dated other guys, but now things had calmed down. Not that I didn't expect them to. These two had now been married for five years, and had two kids, so it was completely normal for both of them to feel complacent about their relationship.

'So spill, who'd you bump into this morning?'

In the fifteen years that I have known Ginny Weasley, I have learnt many things about her. Some of these being; the fact that she likes having chocolate for dessert, but only on Fridays; she loved Muggle romance movies on her days off and if you insulted her cooking, you'd better be out of her throwing range in less than ten seconds. But one of the most important things about this girl was probably the fact she was one of the biggest gossips to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts. She had to know anything and everything, and when she found out, the information usually spread like wildfire. So whenever I would bring something up, the topic wouldn't fade until she had the full scoop, which apparently to her, applied in this case.

'Well, after I dropped by my favourite coffee shop this morning, I was walking down a street in London. And that's when I saw it; the colourless blonde hair, the pale and bony face. I saw the one and only Slytherin git; Draco freakin' Malfoy.' I tried to make my description as vivid as possible; knew that Ginny loved 'the drama'.

'Oh Merlin! Are you sure it was him? I mean like, did he come up to you and point out your blood status in a particularly horrible way, or like, insult your hair?'

The red-head who had been sitting in front of me only moments before had now leapt out of her seat and was leaning all the way over my desk, her face only centimetres from mine, eyes ablaze with excitement. I slowly got up, placing my hands upon her shoulders and pushed her back into her seat opposite me with a loud thump.

'The slimy ferret; the Slytherin snake; the one who tormented us all through our school years? I think I would remember him. And no; he didn't see me. But my question is; why on earth are you so interested this time?' I asked her sceptically, still not completely understanding her fascination for this particular subject.

'He should be hiding out. I'm just so surprised you managed to see him out and about. The Daily Prophet is practically stalking him and he was featured in Witches Weekly magazine last week. Even Luna's been sending people out trying to score an interview with him for the next edition of the Quibbler.' Ginny's gossiping side had now taken over her and flown into full throttle, so it didn't surprise me when I replied to her monologue with a blank stare that she immediately whipped out a copy of this morning's Daily Prophet and shoved it forcefully before me.

_Family Feuds_

_After their divorce early last month, both Draco Malfoy and ex-wife Astoria Greengrass have refused to give interviews on how this split had occurred. A close friend of the family, Ms Pansy Nott (née Parkinson) has commented that: 'I always thought they were so perfect for each other, despite the past history between Draco and I. I was completely supportive of their relationship. I didn't think there was anything wrong with their marriage, so I was so surprised when Astoria came to me in the middle of the night, crying that she and Draco were getting a divorce.' This leads us to speculate; was it Malfoy that initiated the divorce? He was also pictured with a group of young witches the day after the divorce became public, at The Three Broomsticks. Could Draco Malfoy be looking for a new wife already?_

_Another question that everyone has been asking is; what will happen to their daughter? Ophelia Narcissa Malfoy, (pictured right) is the couple's only daughter, and sources tell us she has been living with her mother since her parent's separation, but Mr. Lucius Malfoy has made it clear that he would rather his grandchild stay with their side of the family. 'Ophelia needs a stable environment in which to grow up, and if she remains with her father, all this can be guaranteed for her.' For more news on this story, please turn to page 23._

I had heard about the divorce from Harry, who had come around to my office for a meeting not long after it had occurred. Ginny had been even more hyped up about this back then, and this piece of news had obviously sparked the excitement all over again.

'I was in Muggle London, Ginny,' I informed her, and her excitement suddenly seemed to deflate, until it was replaced with a surcharge of energy.

'He was in Muggle London? What on earth was he doing in Muggle London?' When Ginny got excited, she had the tendency to raise her volume by at least ten times.

I honestly had no idea why she asked me these questions. Sometimes I think she has slight control issues. But then again, all the best people are slightly mad. I snuck a glance at my watch; it was 9:00am. I could practically jump for joy. Hurriedly, I shooed Ginny out of my office, and closed the door behind her before returning to my desk. That girl could seriously wear me out sometimes. I was truly glad that she now had to be in her office finishing the paper work she had neglected to complete, to be ready for the afternoon seminars that occurred twice a week.

I transfigured my Muggle clothing back into robes, and was about to gather the notes for my next meeting when there was a loud knock on my door, followed closely by my secretary Rose.

'Okay, so you have a meeting at ten-thirty with the board to discuss donations for St. Mungos and then at one-thirty there's a meeting that Harry recommended you to attend instead of the two o'clock seminar with Ginny. It's in the central meeting room on the fourth floor. At three you have an appointment with the Head of Communications. Oh, and there's someone out here who wants to see you; says her name is Astoria Greengrass. Should I send her in Hermione?'

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys, the first two chapters are running at the same time, just in case you didn't notice already. They are just from two different character's point of views.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, thank you for the amazing response to this story. I've had 15 people add this to their alert list so I'd like to thank all of them. Also a huge thanks to those who added this to their favourites list. Finally I'd like to thank all those who reviewed: Lola Kristy, Strawberry Peaches, kylie (anonymous reviewer), XxSmileyxD, Phoenix Core Slytherin (another anonymous), Karate Chic, and zenbon zakura.

Disclaimer: I own only the laptop I use to type this and the last Harry Potter book.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

'What do you mean she wants full custody of my daughter?'

An extremely enraged Draco Malfoy was storming angrily around in his office. He had thrown his cloak off and was now in the process of undoing his tie, assuming that removing articles of clothing would cool him down.

'Draco, mate, you really gotta calm down.'

The ever wise Blaise Zabini was lounging in a comfortable green arm chair, a pile of folders on his lap. He watched as his best friend became a complete wreck, uttering nonsensical words as he continued to unleash his rage upon innocent innaminate objects located around the room.

'Calm down? Calm down? If someone wanted to take your daughter away from you, would you want me to sit there telling you to calm down?' Draco said, finally pausing in his rampage, leaning against the edge of his office table which was now littered with the smashed remains of the few unlucky jars he had managed to break.

'First of all, I wouldn't know, I don't have any kids. Secondly, tearing your office down is not going to help with this case. You have to be more rational about this; you're acting like Astoria would.' Blaise sternly reprimanded.

The blonde was slowly calming down, his rage melting into sadness and utter distress. Blaise had never; in all the years that they had known each other, seen Draco act the way he was acting now. He appeared as though he was about to cry, his cheeks reddening, knuckles turning white from the grip he had on the wooden desk.

'Show me, show me the letter Blaise,' he said, stretching a shaking hand out towards his friend, eyes squeezing shut as he spoke.

The Italian reluctantly opened up one of the folders, and flipped through inside until he came across an envelope. Pulling it out he removed the letter inside and handed it over to Draco. Snatching the sheet of paper as if it were worth ten thousand galleons, Draco Malfoy began to read.

**_Mr. Blaise Zabini,_**

**_I send this on behalf of my client, Ms. Astoria Greengrass. This is to alert you  
>of the pending petition of permanent full custody for one Ms. Ophelia<br>Narcissa Malfoy. We expect you to alert Mr. Draco Malfoy of this matter as  
>soon as possible. <em>**

_Draco,_

_I have thought about your offer of the one hundred thosand galleons in exchange __for  
>full custody of our daughter, and I have decided that I am not going to sell Ophelia to<br>you for money._

_Until we can reach any further agreements on this issue, Ophelia will remain living  
>with me, but I am now announcing to you my intention of petitioning of permanent<br>full custody of our daughter. If you agree to this with no hesitations, you will still  
>be permitted to see her.<em>

_However, if you decide to object and try to gain full custody, I will make sure you  
>never get to see our daughter again until she turns of age. I do not feel that she<br>will gain a proper upbringing living with you or your parents, and Ophelia needs  
>her own mother. <em>

_I will not be attending dinner at Malfoy Manor tonight, and I will contact you if  
>anything further is decided.<em>

_Astoria_

**_Please reply to this letter once you have received and read it through._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Thomas Hartley_**

Draco handed the letter back to Blaise, fully put down after reading the contents of it. He was sorely disappointed his ex-wife was such a cruel woman, and couldn't believe he had married her in the first place.

'I can't let her take Ophelia away,' he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

'She won't Draco, we'll come up with something, I promise.

* * *

><p>'Ms Greengrass, may I ask why you wanted to see me today?'<p>

Hermione Granger was currently sitting behind her desk, her back perfectly straight and arms folded in front of her. Business style. Across from her, sat a woman with a perfectly pale complexion, hair that matched a dark chocolate brown shade and eyes greener than the leaves on a oak tree.

'My lawyer is quite an incompetent man, he can't seem to help me anymore. I'm looking to gain full custody of my daughter, and you have quite a reputation for being excellent at your job. You attended school with Draco, does he seem like fatherly material to you? I can't leave my little girl with him, and he's fighting to keep her. I can't lose my daughter.'

'Ms Greengrass, with all due respect, I can't be a judge of your ex-husbands character. I'm sure you love your daughter and are desperate to keep her with you. I am willing to help you with this case,' Hermione told her, grabbing a quill from her desk.

'I can't express in words how much I would like to thank you,' Astoria exclaimed, a smile forming upon her face.

'I can't guarantee anything, but I'll try my best. Now, when would you like to schedule an appointment for this case?' Hermione inquired.

'Is tomorrow evening at seven alright with you? At my apartment, that way you can meet Ophelia. If you take the floo, it'll be 'Greengrass Manor,'she said.

'Yes, it's fine,' said Hermione, quickly writing down the time, date and location.

'Thank you once again Ms. Granger, I'll see you then,' she said before turning and leaving the room.

Hermione buried her face in her hands and groaned. She was helping her worst enemy's ex-wife take his only daughter away from him. Her worst enemy whom hadn't said a word to her in nearly ten years. Maybe it was the fact she had seen him lately, and he hadn't even tried to offend her, so it seemed that she almost regretted her decision now.

* * *

><p>This chapter is in two parts, one featuring Draco, and one featuring Hermione of course. They are also running linear to each other. Thanks all for reading, and I hope this is good enough for a review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all those who reviewed and added this story to their alerts/favourites list. I am really happy with the response to this story.  
>Just one more thing.<p>

More of you are adding this to their alerts/favourites list than people who have reviewed, which is just a little disappointing. But life is life.

Biggest thanks to my reviewers for last chapter: snape snape severus snape 3, XxSmileyxD, voldyismyfather, Lola K, Karate Chic and DensiShine.

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

It's regardless to say that Draco Malfoy had not been having a very good day. In fact, you could even say his day had been a rather bad one. It wasn't his first, and definitely would not be his last, but even with that being said, it didn't make it any better. After destroying nearly half his office, including an antique vase his mother had given to him , he had been called out for a meeting, leaving Blaise to work a way out of his current situation.

The meeting had then proceeded to run overtime, with him sitting bored whilst two departments in his company debated how the budget should be raised, both attempting to convince Draco that it was for the company's benefit if they were given more money to utilise.

'Mr. Malfoy, I strongly believe that - cough -that the Department of Public Relations- wheeze-should receive the budget increase- cough -simply because our department has more expenses than the Department of Advertising.'

'Sir, I really object to the statement just made, as the Department of Advertising has just as many needs. You have to increase our budget.'

He had ended up extending the budget for both departments; simply because he couldn't stand the wheezy old man and whiny woman (whose's names he couldn't remember) argue.

He had then returned to his office to find Blaise still sitting in there and, reading through a pile of legal documents. The room that had been so badly torn up only hours before had been restored to a pristine condition; all the books were back in their shelves; the broken bottles and jars melded back together with magic and placed into their original locations. The paperwork on his desk had even been resorted and put neatly back into their respective files and folders.

By pure assumption, Draco knew that Blaise had been the one to fix his office back up for him. His secretary had accompanied him to the meeting, and no one else was allowed in there when he was not present. The man had bothered to tidy the place up, even if it was with magic, and not ask for anything in return. This also wasn't the first time it had occurred. In the three or so years before his divorce, his marriage had already turned sour. It hadn't been a sudden decision to split up with his wife. During that time, he had often gone out and gotten himself fairly intoxicated after arguments with Astoria, and when he returned home, would frequently destroy part of the house before becoming so fatigued as to fall asleep upon the lounge. The next morning he would wake up to see the place would be tidied up and clean, and then he would look to his left and come face to face with Blaise whom would be calmly sitting on the couch. It was no mistake that Blaise was his best mate

'Draco, Narcissa owled and invited me to dinner; said something about pudding, so I accepted,' he said, not looking up from the current pages he was sifting through.

Draco checked his watch again. It was 6:30pm. This left him only half an hour to change into formal dress robes for dinner, fetch a nice bottle of goblin made wine for dinner and prepare a speech to explain to his parents why their ex-daughter-in-law and granddaughter would not be present at tonight's dinner.

'I'll see you in half an hour then,' Draco said, before directly disapparating out.

* * *

><p>After going out and purchasing a bottle of the most expensive wine he could find in the entire store, he had returned to his house; the house that he and Astoria had purchased after their marriage. To be truthful, he had honestly thought Astoria would ask for the house as a part of their divorce settlement. So surprisingly enough, she had taken only the money agreed on in their pre-nuptials and of course there was the fact that she had taken their daughter too.<p>

He hurriedly showered and changed into a fresh set of clothes. He was now dressed in a black dress shirt with black slacks and a dark green tie, reminiscent of his Hogwart's years. He pulled on a black blazer before donning the robes he had purchased just the week before. Checking himself once in the mirror, he brushed a hand through his platinum blonde hair and smirked at his reflection. He then grabbed the wine and stepped into the fire place, releasing a handfull of floo powder whilst stating '_Malfoy Manor'._

* * *

><p>'Draco<em>, darling, why haven't you been to visit, it's been almost a month since I've seen you, and I've missed you so much.'<em>

The former Slytherin had the air crushed out of him as his mother smothered him with hugs and kisses. He stood as still as a statue as she backed away and started looking him up and down.

'Oh, you've lost weight, just look at you. You're all scrawny now dear.'

He eyed his father as his mother continued to fawn over him, commenting about his complexion and 'weight loss'. The older Malfoy raised an eyebrow and silently scoffed as if to say, 'she's your problem now.'

'Master Draco, Master Blaise has just arrived,' said a house elf, poking it's head through in the door.

'Well then, dinner is served,' Lucius said almost mockingly before heading towards the dining room.

Draco Malfoy had been having a bad day. He had realised that at around 9 earlier that morning. But things were only going down hill from here.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading guys! Leave a review if you've spotted any errors, or if you think this chapter is deserving :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, :) It's been a while hasn't it? This chapter was originally going to be very long, but I didn't think it fitted the theme of the story, so I seperated the chapter into two, and now this chapter is very short. I promise you however, the next one will be longer!

Thanks again to my reviewers: XxSmileyxD, mermaidlover101, Ghost or Goth, qwertyupzz and Just Your Above Average Malfoy!

Thank you to all those who have added this to their favourites/alerts list and to all those that take the time to read this story. I love the support guys!

It would also be really great if you could leave me a review, or inbox me about any mistakes I made, because I don't have a spell checker (I type this story in Notepad or Wordpad and I have to get my friend to read it or check it word by word myself) :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

'Hermione, are you sure about this?'

The-boy-who-lived-twice was currently seated between the two other members of the Golden Trio; the infamous Ronald Bilius Weasley and the Gryffindor Princess Hermione Granger. Turning ever so slightly to his left, Harry eyed Ron subtly, trying to signal him without their friend noticing.

Ron, being as unfortunately slow as he sometimes was, didn't notice Harry's gesture, causing the other man to kick him under the table.

'Bloody hell Harry, what was...' he began to shout angrily, until he was stopped by Harry's hand clamping over his mouth.

'What Ron was trying to say is that he agrees with me, don't you Ron.'

The redhead nodded furiously, causing his friends hand to release his face. Unfortunately for Ron, there was now a red hand print across his face, as if someone had slapped him with all their strength. Hermione was now watching the two with amusement, knowing full well what the two were attempting to convey to her.

'Mione, we just don't want you to lose a case, you'd break your streak, and especially against Malfoy,' he stressed the last word, stretching out the syllables, and then began to rub his aching jaw with one hand, shooting glares at Harry.

'I completely agree with Ron. You've never lost a case before, and it's not that we don't have confidence in you Hermione, it's just that Malfoy can afford the best lawyers and a team of people to help him,' Harry added, placing his hands on top of the wooden coffee table.

'Honestly, do you really have no faith in me?'

Hermione Granger was now earnestly beginning to get annoyed at her two friends. In their opinion, she had absolutely no chance of defeating Malfoy out in court. She had won all of her previous cases, and they weren't pathetic ones either; many of them were quite difficult cases. And yet despite that, she had still conquered them and came out ultimately victorious.

'Hermione, you know it's not that, we just don't want your reputation ruined if anything goes wrong,' Harry responded, his voice sudddenly increasing in volume.

'Harry, something tells me that this isn't just about my reputation is it?'

Now they had been caught out. Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter turned towards each other, and then back at their friend who now had her arms crossed over her chest, looking at the scene before her with one eyebrow raised, a slight frown and pursed lips. She tapped her fingers impatiently against the table, waiting for one of them to speak up. Both men remained silent, occasionally sneaking glances at each other, wondering what they could do or say next. This went on for the next five or so minutes until Hermione broke the silence by letting out a loud 'ahem'. When neither of her friends said a word, she furrowed her eyebrows; creating an even more severe frown and began to glare at the two of them. She resumed the tapping of her fingers against the hard wood.

Surprisingly enough, it was Harry who cracked under her stare first.

'Alright Hermione. It's not just your reputation. It's about Malfoy. I've seen him quite a few times in these past years, and he's really changed. He may still be cruel and harsh; and probably will still insult just about anyone, but he loves his daughter. Just as much as I love James and Albus. Maybe even more...'

* * *

><p>Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I promise you the next one will be longer! Review for hugs? :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling, I would not be sitting in a hole writing fanfiction.

Wow. It's been a while since I've updated. Sorry all! I've been busy -cough- yea right -cough- and stuff. So I was checking the stats for this story, and theres 36 people who've added it to their alert list! I can not even begin to say how happy I am! Love you all :D

Thank you to my awesome reviewers: qwertyupzz, Canopy, DensiShine, Edwardsoneandonlylove, Kylie, Prince of Nothing and mermaidlover101!

I would also like to thank whoever added my fic to the community **Dramione Loving **It means so much to me :)

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Warning: This chapter contains use of swear words!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

This was a situation Blaise had predicted himself to be in before the evening was over. Sitting directly between Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, acting all 'posh and smart' as Draco would describe it.

Ah yes. Draco Malfoy, that son of a bit-. No, Narcissa was definitely not what Blaise had almost described her as. Draco, the bloody git, the foolish wizard, the bastard, the asshole, the man-whore, okay not really, had purposely intoxicated himself during dinner, so he would not have to face the consequences from engaging in a conversation with both his parents at the same time.

The idiot had downed almost six glasses of the strongest elvish wine known to wizard, and then promptly passed out at the table, his head falling into the chocolate mousse that had been promised by Narcissa as dessert.

As payback for the childish stint that he had pulled, Blaise had kindly offered to take Draco back to his room. He cast a wordless silenting charm on the inebriated man, and levitated him up the stairs, 'accidentally' knocking his head on every second step and swinging his body into the railing several times.

When he reached Draco's bedroom, he opened the door and headed straight into the adjoining bathroom, his friend's body still floating behind him as he went. He casted a cooling charm on the bathtub, lowering the temperature down to almost ten degrees celcius. He then proceeded to end the levitating charm causing the man to fall upon the tiled bathroom floor in a heap.

Blaise bent down and hoisted Malfoy's body up before dropping him into the cooled bathtub. He then transfigured his dress robes into lacy pink lingerie, before locking the door on his way out and leaving his best friend to freeze until he finally woke up from his drunked state.

He ran back down the stairs and into the main living room where the two elder Malfoys sat waiting for him.

_'Is Draco alright?'_ Narcissa asked, her voice full of concern for her only son.

_'He's perfectly fine, I tucked him into bed, where he's nice and warm and definitely comfortable,'_ Blaise smoothly lied, Narcissa letting out a sigh of relief.

Lucius on the other hand saw through this and smirked at the younger man causing Blaise to subtly shrug as if to say 'what else was I supposed to do with him'.

_'Well now that that problem has been dealt with, could you please explain any recent developments of the case to us? Draco has been rather, scarce with the details.'_

Nodding at Lucius, Blaise switched his playful persona off, and began to speak in a complete business mode.

_'As you both already know, Astoria has gained temporary custody of Ophelia until either Draco agrees to sign full custody to her, or the case goes to court and the results determined by the Wizengamot.'_

_'Well the case will obviously go to court because Draco would never sign Ophelia over to that woman,'_ Narcissa commented, before gesturing for Blaise to continue.

_'That will most definitely be the outcome in this case. Astoria and her lawyer owled us early this morning. She's threatening to not let Draco see Ophelia, if he does not drop the case, and they win at court.'_

_'What are the odds?'_ Lucius quickly asked, beginning to mentally calculate their chances of winning.

_'The Wizengamot will hand Ophelia over to which ever parent they deem as most suitable. This is determined with a few major points. First of them is which ever parent is pureblood, which in this case is both of them, causing the question to be invalid. In the case of one muggleborn parent, the child would be given to the other parent._

_In many custody cases, the mother is given the child, especially if the child is a girl. It is also in matter of which parent is likely to spend more time with the child._

_Now we all know that though Draco holds a high position at work and has a flexible schedule, he still spends quite a significant amount of time there. Astoria on the other hand works only part time, whilst Ophelia is at school._

_With all of these factors in mind, I'd say Draco has a thirty percent chance of winning the case, giving Astoria a seventy percent chance.'_

_'A thirty percent chance? But Astoria is an unfit mother, if that can be proven, would it raise Draco's chances?'_ Narcissa asked worriedly.

_'I would say thirty percent is high in this case Narcissa,'_ Lucius said swiftly.

_'If proof can be found. Lucius is right that a thirty percent chance is very high for Draco when put into this scenario. But unfortunately, I wouldn't count it as a thirty percent chance any longer. Theres word on the streets that Astoria hired a new lawyer today. They're experienced, have never lost a case and their identity is a completely mystery.'_

* * *

><p>In case I haven't told you guys already, I love you guys :D You are awesome!<p>

This is the ghost of Fred speaking: Tell George I left the recipe for our latest experiment behind Mum's cookie jar and click the review button to leave a message. :)


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a while. Sorry everyone! I'm not going to make any excuses, I've just been lazy and unmotivated.

As per usual, I would like to thank my reviewers for the previous chapter: edwardsoneandonlylove, mermaidlover101, qwertyupzz, Draco-Hermy, Just Your Above Average Malfoy, Strawberry Peaches, Lola Kristy, Prince of Nothing and Anonymous.

I hope to get atleast 50 people to add this to their alerts list and maybe up to 50 reviews :D Fingers crossed my dreams will come true in hopefully 5 chapters!

This chapter is the longest one to date. YAY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

The home of Astoria Greengrass was everything I had pictured it to be. Grand and fashionably decorated in the style of the newest trends and with, of course, the finest of materials. It was slightly smaller than I had imagined, but then again, my expectations had been pretty high.

She had left me in the drawing room with a cup of tea and instructions to 'make myself at home' while she went off to find the little girl that was the reason for my presence here. I had to admit, I had never pictured myself sitting inside the home of a Greengrass, or anyone that had supported the other side of the war. We all learn to forgive and forget, do we not?

I heard footsteps from around the corner, and turned my head slightly to the left.

Astoria swept into the room, head held high, her emerald green robes billowing behind her. She sure knew how to make an entrance, even within her own home. She sat down beside me as another figure made her way before us.

She was a small, delicate, tiny little thing. Her ivory skin, coupled with defined features and rosy cheeks made her appear all the more like a fragile porcelain doll. Her long blonde curls were held back by a head band of a similar colour. She wore a pretty cherry- red dress, with a golden belt. I attempted to hide my smile; what would her father say if he saw his only child dressed in Gryffindor colours? Speaking of which, the little girl looked just like her grandmother Narcissa, whom she had been named after. There was no doubting that she was a Malfoy. As I looked closer, I couldn't help but frown. If I remembered correctly, the detailed article within the Daily Prophet had said the youngest Malfoy was over eight years of age. The little girl before me couldn't be any more than five or six. The bold dress highlighted how pale she was, and the belt around her waist showed that she was unhealthily thin.

'Good Evening Miss Granger,' she said softly; her voice was barely audible.

I smiled at the girl, Astoria nodded towards her in approval, and she sat down opposite us.

'Hermione, I would like you to meet my daughter, Ophelia.'

Astoria, like any well-bred aristocrat began the introductions, gesturing towards the little blonde whom was being dwarfed by the chair in which she was seated.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Ophelia,' I told her.

She sent me a toothy grin, and I couldn't help but think how adorable she was when she smiled.

'Well now that you've met her, is there anything you need to know before we discuss the case?' Astoria asked.

I nodded.

'How old exactly is Ophelia?'

'She turned eight two weeks ago, on the 16th of November.'As I processed her answer, I frowned once more. I didn't think the prophet would have made a mistake in reporting her age and now along with the confirmation from Astoria herself, there was no doubt that this little girl was eight years old.

'Is she eating alright? And has she been sick in the past six months?'

'Ophelia has always had quite a small appetite. And as to your second question, she had a bad case of the flu about two months ago.'

I chewed my lip, running through the facts. Not many children had huge appetites, well besides Ron maybe, but I was almost positive he'd been like that his whole life. A bad flu could cause permanent damage in some cases, but that still didn't explain her small size.

'Was she involved in any accidents as an infant? I hate to be blunt Astoria, but I've seen other children her age, and none of them are as small or sickly looking as Ophelia is.' I said, frowning, and unsure whether I should have been so forward.

'Ophelia was born almost two months early, and spent her first year in and out of St. Mungos. Lucius managed to keep this from the press, and she eventually recovered enough for her to stay at home with Draco and myself. She's smaller than most kids her age, but she's completely fine now.'

'That would explain all the other questions I had yet to ask,' I said, nodding in understanding.

There was a small sound from the other side of the room, and I looked up to see the subject of our conversation, having forgotten she was there because she hardly made any noise.

'If you don't mind Astoria, I'd like to speak to Ophelia privately,' I told her, and she agreed, informing us that dinner would be in half an hour and left the room in the same manner she had entered.

'Hello Ophelia.'

She looked up from her hands.

'Hello.'

After hearing about her birth, I felt sorry for the little girl before me. She had spent the first year of her life practically living in a hospital, being poked and prodded by Healers.

'Do you like living with your mother Ophelia?' I began, reading from the list of questions I had written down before flooing here.

She nodded vigorously.

'I love living with mummy, I've never not been with mummy before.'

I quickly grabbed a quill from my bag, and charmed it to write down her answers.

'Where did you live before you moved here?'

'I lived in a very big house, mummy says it's called Malfoy Manor, just like my last name, and grandpa said it was the best house in the whole of the wizarding world.'

I couldn't help but smirk at her words. Trust Lucius Malfoy to drill into his only granddaughter's mind that his home was the best.

'Do you go to school?'

She shook her head.

'Mummy teaches me everything at home.'

'Tell me about your grandparents.'

She tilted her head to one side, as if considering what to say.

A smile lit up upon her face, and she rambled on about how her mummy had taken her to visit her grandparent's graves, and that her mummy looked just like her grandmother.

'What about your other grandparents Ophelia?' I prompted as my quill continued to race across the page, writing down everything that she said.

'I love Grandpa Lucius. I want to have my hair as long as his one day. And I want to be just like Grandma Narcissa when I grow up. She has very pretty jewellery that she lets me play with, but you mustn't tell Mummy or else I might get into trouble.'

I continued asking her questions, about pets, favourite foods and hobbies, about what she did when spending time with her mother. I was amazed by how much could come out of one little mouth. She spoke so quickly, even my quill was having difficulty recording it all. Looking down at my parchment, I realised I had gone through all of the questions except one.

I thought back to what Harry had told me about Malfoy changing, and put that thought aside. I had already chosen Astoria's side, and after hearing Ophelia speak about her mother, I was firm about my decision. But it was my responsibility to ask, and I had no choice but to.

'Ophelia, tell me about your father.'

She looked down at her lap, not saying anything. It was over two minutes before she finally spoke up.

'I haven't seen my Daddy in a very long time.'

* * *

><p>Dinner was a quiet affair. Astoria explained that during the six month separation before the divorce, Ophelia had stayed with her, so she hadn't seen her father for nearly eight months. Ophelia had reverted back into a happy state, seemingly unaffected by the fact she had been separated from her father for so long. Maybe she only recognised it when he was mentioned. Though Harry had insisted Malfoy had changed, atleast in attitude towards his daughter, it was not my opinion that mattered in this case. Astoria passed for a good mother, and I had every intention of winning this case, no matter the cost. Though I didn't want to be the type that held grudges, Draco Malfoy, was the last person I could imagine as a loving father.<p>

I had thanked Astoria for dinner, before organinising another meeting, set for two weeks , I hadn't been able to use the Floo Network to leave, as I needed to go back to the office. The Network there had been shut off, just like it was every night after 8pm , and there were anti-Disapparation wards placed all around the building for security. I had not choice but to Apparate a few streets away and walk the rest of the distance. It was dark and cold, and as the wind blew past, I felt chills running down my spine. I pulled my cloak tighter around me.

* * *

><p>I was annoyed.<p>

Not a little annoyed, but very annoyed. After I threatened to hex his balls off, Blaise had apologised meekly for the events at last night's dinner, and relayed to me everything that had occurred after I'd had passed out. Astoria was a very conniving woman. I had once admired that. Now it disgusted me. The first court hearing had been set for two months time, so Blaise had convinced me to stop worrying about it, and do other things with my life.

I had just finished up at work, and was leisurely taking a stroll on the street. Who am I kidding? No one leisurely strolls along on the streets, around at ten o'clock at night. Because it was so dark, I could hardly see the path ahead of me, and almost had a heart attack when I bumped into something, or rather, someone. I quickly whipped out my wand, and I heard them do the same.

'Lumos.'

A soft light was emitted from the other figures wand, illuminating their face.

'Malfoy?' I heard them ask.

As I looked closer, I recognised the person I had crashed into. It was my angel.

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun. Cliffy. What do you think? :D<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my awesome readers :D It's almost Christmas y'all. So here's an earlier upload as a present for you guys.

Thank you to my reviewers: edwardsoneandonlylove, qwertyupzz, nightshadeprincess567, rawr, StrawberryPeaches and Just Your Above Average Malfoy.

I really appreciate everyone who takes time to read my stories! The next chapter will most likely not be uploaded until after New Years Day, so please take the time to check out some of my Dramione one-shots :D

**Before you read:**

This chapter flicks between the point of views of two characters. You have been warned :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

'Malfoy?'

Just my luck. The insufferable git, Draco Malfoy himself, was standing infront of me, wand pointed, with the most peculiar expression upon his face. Much like the one he held before he was attacked by Buckbeak during Care of Magical Creatures in our third year. From what I could tell, it seemed like he was extremely shocked.

I didn't lower my wand; it was much too dark to see without it. He was still staring straight at me, and not showing any signs of recovering from his current state.

'Malfoy,' I said again, this time much louder.

* * *

><p>It was my angel. Even with the bad lighting and within the shadows of her cloak, I could tell it was her. Even though I never set eyes on her face, I could tell it was her. She had an aura about her I could recognise anywhere. She was standing right in front of me. I was sure that one of my dreams had just come true. And she was calling my name.<p>

How on earth did she know my name?

Hold on a minute.

This was Wizarding London.

She was holding a wand.

She was pointing said wand at me.

Merlin, my angel wasn't a Muggle after all.

I almost jumped a foot in the air in joy but refrained myself from embarrassing myself in front of her.

'Malfoy!' I heard her say for the third time.

I felt as if my feet were rooted to the ground. My angel was a witch, most likely a Muggle-born or half-blood, as I had bumped into her in Muggle London. And I just so happened to have bumped into her three times this week. Although I had to admit, one of those times I was purposely looking for her.

It was definitely fate.

* * *

><p>Was the man deaf or something? I'd called out his name three times already, and all three times he had shown no sign of hearing me. He was still standing in the same position as he had been a few minutes ago, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.<p>

I was already beginning to lose my patience with him, and was so tempted to cause him physical pain in the hope that he would snap out of his daze.

I felt his grey eyes bore into my own as the wind picked up again and his immaculate blonde head was blown into something that resembled a bird's nest.

'M - A - L - F - O - Y.'

I tried spelling his name out this time, and it seemed to get his attention because he immediately blinked. Not once, not twice, but three times, and in a rapid succession.

'How do you know my name?' I heard him say in utter shock.

Had a screw in his head finally come loose?

Did someone finally slap him silly?

Had karma finally decided to pay a visit to Draco Malfoy?

If so, it was definitely an event to celebrate.

I was almost absolutely sure that there was something wrong with the man who was standing in front of me. First of all, there wasn't a soul in the Wizarding world that didn't know the infamous Draco Malfoy. Presumably because of his endless wealth and the headlines he had made in the past ten years. I could even recall a few off the top of my head.

_Malfoy Family Get Off Lucky_

_Malfoy and Greengrass to Tie the Knot_

_First Female Malfoy Heir in Three-Hundred Years_

And then there was the recent article Ginny had thrown at me just days before. _Family Feuds. _The stupid prat received more media attention than even Harry did.

How could I not know his bloody name. He had tortured me for the six years we had attended Hogwarts, calling me every name he could think of with that Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans sized brain of his. No one mentioned that the ferret had suffered from amnesia, so how could he not recognise me, the Muggle-born that once had flattened his 'oh-so-perfect' pureblooded nose.

Well, it was definitely a good thing that he didn't recognise me. A plan began to formulate in my mind, and I couldn't wait to tell Ginny about it. She would be able to help. Screw going back to the office. I needed to see her right away, but before that I had to make sure he didn't know who I was first.

* * *

><p>'Do you not recognise me, Malfoy? I'm really rather hurt' she said in a somewhat sarcastic tone.<p>

Recognise her? Did she remember me from our previous encounters? I sure hoped she did. I looked more closely at her, and saw only the pretty young woman I had bumped into twice in the past week.

'I've only seen you twice before today, should I recognise you?' I asked her, smirking.

She laughed, definitely a sound I wouldn't mind listening to for the rest of my days. It was beautiful, just like the rest of her. Well that was an assumption, seeing as I still didn't know what she looked like.

'So you don't recognise me then?' she said teasingly.

I slowly shook my head.

'Well then, I guess that means I'll be seeing you around Malfoy.'

And with that, she Disapparated.

I stood staring into the empty space where she had been only seconds before.

What have I gotten myself into now?

* * *

><p>An early Merry Christmas to you all! :D How about some reviews as a gift? ;)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Everyone. I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas, and a fantastic New Years celebration :D

I would like to thank my reviewers: Lola Kristy, Prince of Nothing, Draco Hermione, eliizilla-rawr, edwardsoneandonlylove, mermaidlover101, InsanelyWitchyMaraudette, StrawberryPeaches, qwertyupzz, lost-and-trapped, IfWeLivedaLittleEveryDay, WillNotTell, Draco-Hermy, PomBear007 and person who was blank.

This chapter is dedicated to the person who left the 50th review and 50th person to add this to their alerts list :D

edwardsoneandonlylove and Lola Kristy :)

Next Goal: 100 Reviews :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

'Are you serious, Hermione?'

Ginevra Molly Weasley was currently by the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place, dressed in only an almost transparent night gown, hands on her hips and a startled expression upon her face. Her best friend of nearly fifteen years was standing on her doorstep, at ten minutes to eleven, announcing that she had a master plan of some sort.

'I'll tell you about it later. Is Harry asleep yet?' the brunette asked, stepping inside the house and hearing the door lock behind her.

'Nah, he's with my brothers, they're having a guy's night out or something. He's staying over at The Burrow tonight, and I just put James and Albus to bed.'

The two witches made their way into the drawing room, footsteps echoing in the nearly empty house. Hermione was glad that they had decided to renovate the place, and relocate the portrait of old Mrs. Black (Harry had to have the wall taken down and replaced); it definitely seemed much more liveable now.

'So, care to explain this big plan of yours?' Ginny piped up when they had settled down into the lounge.

'You know how I told you that I had seen Malfoy a few days ago, and that he hadn't seen me?'

'Yea.'

'Well I bumped into him again, like just then before I came here. And h-'

'Again?' It must be fate!' the red head interrupted, earning her an annoyed look from the witch beside her.

'I honestly think that you're sixteen rather than twenty-six sometimes.' She shook her head ruefully.

'You know that I can't help but be excited Hermione. You haven't had this much interaction with a guy since you broke-up with Ron like seven years ago.'

'But Ginny, it's Malfoy. Even if Harry's not hexing him every time they're in the same room, that doesn't mean he'll be welcomed into the family with open arms. And plus, he still seems like a horrible prat to me. If he had recognised me out there, he would probably have started t-'

'Merlin's saggy pants! He didn't recognise you?'

'That's what I was trying to tell you Ginny, before you interrupted,' she said, rolling her eyes.

'So I'm guessing Malfoy has something to do with this plan of yours?'

'Correct. Now, are you going to let me tell you about it without interruption?' Hermione asked, giving Ginny a look that seemed to say 'Yes. I am aware that you never seem to be able to keep your mouth shut.'

'Fine, fine. Just hurry up and tell me already,' she said, practically jumping with excitement.

'I need to prove that Malfoy is an unfit father to Ophelia in order for Astoria to gain full custody. But he hasn't had interaction with his daughter in over half a year, so there's nothing we can pick up from there. And there are people willing to vouch that Malfoy is indeed a good father, one of them being our very own Harry. There are six possible outcomes to this case, four of them that are not in my client's favour.

One: Both Malfoy and Astoria are proven to be fit parents, in which case they will both be granted custody, and she'll have to spend half the time with her father, and the other half with her mother.

Two: Malfoy is proven to be a better parent to Ophelia than Astoria, and he gains full custody.

Three: They are both proven to be unfit parents, in which case the Wizengamot will have temporary custody over Ophelia.

Four: Malfoy decides to drop the case, in which case Astoria will be granted custody, but Ophelia will still spend holidays with her father.

Five: Malfoy and Astoria remarry, and then, this case will be closed.

or Six: We find the dirt on Malfoy, and Astoria is granted full custody.

The first five are not really in favour of my client, so I shall do my best to stop them occurring, and find a way for six to happen.'

'Hermione, I still don't see what this has to do with you bumping into Malfoy, or with me even.'

'We need someone on the inside, to dig up the dirt on him.' the older witch prompted, and Ginny's eyes widened with shock.

'Don't tell m-'

'I'm going to do it.'

'What if he recognises you?'

'That's where you come in, Gin.'

'What?'

'I need you to give me a make-over.'

* * *

><p>'What colour do you want Hermione? I personally think brown suits you just fine.' Ginny commented whilst twirling her wand around in the air.<p>

The pair of witches had woken up at the crack of dawn so as to allow themselves a whole day's worth of work. Two hours and many discussions later, Hermione Granger had still been unable to decide on how she wanted her appearance to be altered.

'But if they're brown, Malfoy is sure to associate them with _'Granger's muddy blood,_' she objected.

'How about green, then? Green would look nice on you.'

'I am not having you turn my eyes green, that's so Slytherin.'

'I thought you were aiming to get close to the guy. Why not have your eyes the same as his house colour.'

'I don't know Ginny. I'm not particularly fond of green eyes.'

'Hermione! How could you say that?'

The brunette clasped a hand over mouth realising what she had just said.

'Sorry Gin, I didn't mean anything by that. Harry's eyes are lovely, as are Albus's.'

'It's alright. I know you didn't mean to say that.'

'So now that we've ruled out green and brown, what next? No offense Gin, but I really don't think blue would look natural on me.'

'I didn't think so either, nor did I think this would take so long.'

'It's my appearance we're changing here, I do have a right to be picky you know.'

'Nothing's permanent, Hermione, we can reverse it after you're done with all this.'

'I know, I know. But it still is hard to decide.'

'You know what Hermione? I'm going to give you that makeover, just like I said I would, but I'm not making any promises that you'll like it. However, I can promise that there's absolutely no chance that Malfoy will recognise you after I am finished with you.'

* * *

><p>'Okay, you can look now.'<p>

Hermione turned around to face the huge mirror Ginny had temporarily attached to the wall of the drawing room and brought a hand to her mouth, letting out a gasp of shock.

The most notable thing about this situation was that she looked almost exactly the same as she had before, but yet, she was so different. She could see all her previous features still, but they had been enhanced with various spells and charms.

Her eyes had gone from their normal dark chocolate brown to a more golden honeyed tone. They were larger and framed with much longer lashes than she had before. Her eyebrows had been reshaped and drawn to perfection. Her hair was now two shades lighter and contained highlights here and there. Ginny had also taken the time to use Muggle-makeup; something that fascinated the witch, as she finally had someone to test it on.

Her eyes had been remodelled with eye-liner, her lashes curled and laced thick with mascara, her nose finely contoured, her cheeks now boasting a pale pink hue from blush, and her lips a startling glossy blood red.

Behind her reflection in the mirror, she could see her friend leaning against the wall, arms crossed and a smug look on her face.

'Ginny, maybe you should consider a career in this; you could make a lot of galleons doing it.'

'Thanks Hermione, but if I ever get a customer half as fussy as you are, I'd probably quit my job without another thought.'

'I'm not that bad, Ginny.'

'Sure, Hermione.'

'Will the make-up come off?"

'No, I put a static charm on you, and it won't come off unless you want it to. The rest of the glamour can only be removed if I reverse the spells though, so when this is all over with, you can come to me and I'll take it off for you. Not that I recommend it, I think you look great like this.'

The brunette shot her friend a skeptical look.

'Well I'm going to go and test if this works.'

'Hermione, you can't go out dressed like that.' Ginny cried; a look of horror on her face.

'What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?' she asked, looking down at her clothes.

She wore the pair of black slacks and white dress shirt from her meeting with Astoria the previous day, and she could see nothing wrong with it.

'You're wearing pants for Merlin's sake. You look like you're going to a business meeting. You'll never seduce Malfoy like that.'

'Ginny! When did I say anything about seducing the ferret?'

'You didn't. But you were thinking about it,' Ginny sang, grinning.

'Was not.'

'Was too.'

'Was not.'

'Was too.'

'Was not.'

'Was not.'

'Was too'.

'I knew it.'

'Crap.'

'That one always works on you Hermione. Now let me Transfigure your clothing into something more appropriate for the occasion.'

'Fine,' Hermione grumbled in annoyance.

With a couple flicks of her wand, Ginny deemed Hermione to be presentable.

She was now wearing a cherry red halter neck dress with a white leather belt and red high heels. Around her neck was a soft white scarf; and her hands covered with white leather gloves. Finishing off the costume, was a set of cream and white robes with a furred hood.

'Ginny, why on earth do I look like Santa Claus?'

'Santa who?'

'Santa Claus. A guy dressed in red and white who brings children presents at Christmas.'

'I think Harry may have mentioned him before. I just think you look good in red Hermione. Plus it's December and almost Christmas anyway. It's not like anyone will notice, wizards don't know who this Santa Kaws person is.'

'Santa _Claus_, Ginny, Santa Claus.'

'Whatever, Hermione. Now get going and charm the snake out of his den, if you know what I mean.'

'Ginevra Molly Weasley! I cannot believe you just said that.'

Ginny shrugged and faked a look of innocence. Shaking her head, Hermione walked over to the fireplace, removed her gloves and grabbed a handful of floo powder before stepping into the fireplace.

'Malfoy Enterprises.'

* * *

><p>What do you guys think? :) Please Review la~ Next Chapter on 8th January<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Hi Guys. So sorry for the long wait! I've been busy (ha, excuses excuses).

I had trouble writing this chapter and didn't have much motivation *cough*. Didn't get many reviews either :(

Thank you to my reviewers: danielle, No. XIII, Ulquishinee, edwardsoneandonlylove and Just Your Above Average Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

'Draco.'

'Draco.'

'Draco, wake up.'

Two people, a man and a woman, stood in a lavishly furnished bedroom, walls painted in a deep green, carpet being shades darker. The woman was bent over the bed located in the dead center of said bedroom, furiously prodding the massive lump beneath the black silk sheets. Her long blonde hair had been pulled back into a hairstyle considered 'in', but she was still wearing a dressing gown.

The man standing beside her was garbed in a similar fashion, his hair in a dreadful mess, arms crossed over his chest, a dignified expression on his face.

The lump made no signs of movement despite the incessant poking, and the man rolled his eyes.

'He's not going to get up like that.' he told her, letting out a sigh.

The woman rose from her position, turning and placing her hands on her hips, a scowl marring her face.

'What do you suggest then Lucius?'

A grin (that looked quite suspicious, I must say) suddenly appeared on his face, and he slowly pulled out his wand, pointing it towards the bed.

With one wave, the sheets were flicked back, revealing a young man that had curled up into a ball.

With a second wave, a bucket of ice cold water had appeared over the bed.

A horrified experssion appeared on the woman's face.

With a third wave, said bucket was emptied of it's contents, directly onto the figure who lay sleeping like a rock.

* * *

><p>He had been having a dream. He couldn't really remember what it was about. In his subconcious he felt someone or something poking him. He thought he heard voices, but ignored them, choosing instead to continue dozing away in the warmth.<p>

The voices went away.

His quilt had vanished along with them.

He shuddered a little, and then decided it was warm enough without it.

Suddenly, freezing cold liquid doused his whole body. His eyes snapped open and he almost leapt a foot into the air and let out a blood curling shriek.

'Oh hush boy. What did I tell you Narcissa? He wouldn't have woken up if it were up to you.'

'Honestly Lucius, you think freezing him half to death is a good idea?'

'Blaise did it.'

'Your his father for Merlin's sake, you should be more responsible than that.'

He turned his head, and looked up to see his mother looking extremely peeved, his father with a smug expression, twirling wand in one hand.

He glowered at the two, reached over and grabbed his wand, quickly drying himself up. He pulled himself off the bed, walking towards his father, and looking him straight in the eye.

'So tell me father, what in the Wizarding World caused you to attempt to wake me up like this?'

Boy he was mad.

Lucius eyed his son warily. Luckily for the man, his wife decided to step in for him.

'Your - assistant - owled - this - morning - and - informed - us - you - had - not - yet - turned - up - for - work,' Narcissa scolded him, accentuating each word with a poke to his chest.

Draco snarled, turning away from his parents and disappeared into the bathroom, returning minutes later fully dressed and perfectly content. It semmed Narcissa might have to pop into Diagon Alley to purchase some more pepper up potion.

* * *

><p>'Excuse me, is Mr. Malfoy in today?'<p>

A young girl, barely twenty years of age, with dark blonde hair and green eyes looked up from the notes she was copying out to find a woman dressed in red and white standing infront of her desk.

'Not yet mam, he was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago. He didn't say anything about being away today, so he might just be late. Do you have an appointment?'

The older woman shook her head.

'Would you like to leave a message?' the blonde asked.

'No thank you, I'll be back in about an hour. No need to tell him I was here.'

Hermione Granger turned away from the young witch and walked back to the elevator. After pressing the button for level one, the lift began its agonizingly slow descent. When it finally let out the 'ping' that symbolized she had arrived, the doors opened and she walked out, heels clicking against the marble floor.

* * *

><p>I was running late.<p>

That was never a good thing. What would my best friend say?

Well, the man wouldn't say anything. He would probably deck me over the head with a file.

Well, I wasn't exactly late, there wasn't a required time for me to be there. Scarfing down the rest of my breakfast, which consisted of black coffee and a piece of burnt toast, I apparated just two blocks shy of the place.

I walked towards the buildling, quickly brushing the creases from my robes, checking my watch.

It was nearly 9:30.

I had almost reached the door when I crashed into someone, causing them to fall to the ground.

I quickly got up, and extended a hand to the young witch I had knocked over.

She accepted it, rose gracefully from the ground, looking down towards her feet and quickly inspecting herself.

'I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going,' I apologized.

'No it was my fault entirely.'

She looked up, and I was truly shocked.

'Hermione?'

'Blaise?'

* * *

><p>:D<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Hello all my awesome readers :D

I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated, been busy with school. Honest! Without further ado, here's chapter 11 :D

Once again, I must thank my totally awesome reviewers :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

'Fancy seeing you around here Hermione.' Blaise started, opening the door to his office and gesturing for me to enter.

'I could say the same to you. I thought you were still in Dublin.' I replied, walking into the room.

Like the rest of the building, the room was decoarted straight out of one of those wizarding interior design magazines. Built using Magitechture or something. Blaise closed the door behind him and sat down upon a deep Slytherin green couch on one side of the room, one hand patting the spot beside him and beckoning me with another.

'Returned earlier than planned. I do have a job you know.' He laughed, crossing his arms as I sat down beside him, smoothing out my robes.

'Oh yes, working for your best friend, Draco Malfoy.' I teased, attempting to smirk at him.

'Hey missy, he gave me this job because I'm a talented lawyer, not because I occasionally saved his butt back at Hogwarts.' Blaise retorted, faking annoyance.

'Sure, sure.'

'It's true!' he exclaimed, trying his best to put on an offended face. 'But back to you young lady. What are you doing here, and why do you look so different?'

'I came to see your good old friend, why else would I be here?'

'Who? Pansy? Anthony? Theo?' He asked, eyebrows raised in a quizzical manner.

I rolled my eyes.

'Malfoy! Duhh.'

'You have got to be kidding me. You came here to see Draco?' He questioned, eyes wide.

'Yes. Is there a problem with that?'

'That's a bit unexpected coming from you Hermione. Does he owe you money? Did he hex Potter or Weasley? Have you come to kick his ass?'

Merlin Blaise was such a child some times.

'No Blaise. You see, I sort of lost all my money on this muggle thing called the stock market. And then I had a run in with some bad wizards and borrowed money off them, and now I'm broke and hoping to charm Malfoy into giving me a loan.'

His eyes nearly popped out of his head. Oh Blaise you guillible little thing.

'Relax Blaise, I'm just playing with you.'

He let a groan.

'You really are cruel sometimes Hermione. So so cruel.'

'Get over it Blaise. Now tell me, what have you been up to since the summit in Dublin?'

* * *

><p>Tonight, I'm going to poison my father. Mwahahahahaha. Maybe I'll slip a double dose of Dreamless Sleep Potion into his goblet at dinner, and then see how he feels when I dump water on him while he's sleeping.<p>

Hmph.

I'm the boss, is there really a need to turn up to work on time, or at all even?

Plus, I need my beauty sleep. I really don't need wrinkles before I'm thirty.

'Good Morning Mr Malfoy.'

I sent a glare towards the cheery receptionist that was manning the front desk of the building.

I did hire her because she was so friendly, but how can anyone be so happy and cheerful this early in the morning?

As I made my way towards the elevator, I was awarded with several 'Good Mornings', 'How are you todays', 'Fine weather isn't its' and so on by various members of staff that were bustling around the place.

I really need to put a ban on morning greetings in this building.

Maybe I should put a taboo on the phrase.

Or I could even make them pay a sickle every time they wish me a good morning.

Woohoo. Success. I made onto my personal elevator which was only accessible by me (obviously) and went straight up to my floor.

When the doors opened, I stepped out and started to make my way towards my office, thanking Merlin that the people on this floor were already slaving away within their own offices.

My assistant seemed to sense my foul mood, and handed me the files I would require for the day before practically running out of my office.

I'm really glad I hired her.

Let's see, check list.

I came to work. tick

I received files I would need. tick

What now?

Oh yes! I needed to see Blaise. Leaving my office, I walked back to the elevators, and this time using a public one, went one floor down.

His assistant was seated outside his office, copying out files with a quill. She looked up as soon as I reached the table.

'Mr Malfoy, you're here to see Mr. Zabini?'

I nearly grabbed the files she was working onto to slap myself in the head. Obviously I'm looking for Blaise, why else would I come all the way here?

Resisting the nearly uncontrollable urge, I settled for shoving both my hands into my pockets.

'Yes, is he here yet?'

She nodded a few times in rapid succesion.

'Mr. Zabini came in about half an hour ago with a woman.'

I quirked up my eyebrows in amusement. Blaise, bringing a woman to work? Goodness me.

'Alright. Thank you.' I leant slowly closer to see her name tag. 'Alice'

She smiled at me and went back to her work. Merlin, were all the people I hired so smiley all the time? Never realised..

Walking past her table, I went straight up to his door, and swung it open, stepping inside.

'Zabini, what's this I hear about you bringing a woman to work.'

Blaise was seated beside a woman, they were both currently looking at something she held in her hands. It was one of those muggle things, a mo-bile fone if I recall correctly.

No sooner had I spoken did their heads snap up towards me.

Was I dreaming.

I must have been.

But my father did wake me up with that bucket of water this morning.

It was my muggle angel.

She was sitting in the same room as me.

Next to Blaise.

* * *

><p>'Draco, morning mate.'<p>

Malfoy had just waltzed into the room with his usual cocky persona and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

He was staring straight at me, and I prayed to Merlin that Ginny's magnificent make up skills would prevent him from recognising me.

'Ahh where are my manners. Draco, remember H-'

I cut him off, stopping him from blowing my cover.

'Draco, right? I'm Hannah.' I told him, standing up, walking towards him'

Blaise was eyeing me strangely, and I gave him my best 'I'll tell you later' look before turning back to Malfoy and giving him the best smile I could force out.

I extended my hand out for him to shake.

'Hannah Thompson.'

* * *

><p>Reviews plox? :D I promise I'll try to update :)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

A surprise update from moi :D I have exams right now, but wanted to thank you all for the support for this story :)

I was so happy from the response the last chapter received (1000 hits in less than 24 hours, which may not be alot to some of the epic writers out there, but is huge for me)

Next update at 100 reviews folks :D

If anyone has any prompts for a Dramione one-shot, please leave a review or send me a pm, and I'll try my best to make it good for you

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

'Hannah Thompson?'

Blaise was standing across from the brunette witch, his arm crossed, an incredulous look upon his face.

She eyed him carefully and chose to just shrug as casually as she possibly could.

'Since when did you become Hannah Thompson? Wasn't your name Hermione Granger the last time I checked?' he questioned, still poised in the same position as before, his eyebrows raised slightly higher in proportion to his previous expression.

'Would I still be standing in this building if Malfoy had recognised me as his little mudblood enemy from Hogwarts?' she had retorted, crossing her arms also, mimicking his position, as if trying to mock him.

'Granger, Granger, Granger. How many times do I have to tell you that Draco has changed before you'll believe me?' the Italian asked, shaking his head ruefully. Blaise didn't think he would ever understand the long standing rivalry between the Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor Princess.

'Oh, I don't know. Maybe once for every sickle you have stored in your vault at Gringotts.' she said in a playful tone, smirking up at her taller friend.

He glared at her, attempting to pull a pout, but only inflating his face, now resembling a pufferfish.

'I can't believe Draco fell for it. How daft can he be?' Blaise wondered, looking his friend up and down. She looked pretty much like good ol' Hermione Granger to him.

'Well, considering that I've not spoken a word to the man nor seen him in the past ten years, it's quite understandable.' She reasoned.

That was the first civil thing the woman had said about Malfoy the who-

'Either that or he's really stupid. I honestly vote for the latter.'

Blaise rolled his eyes at her before taking a more serious stance, towering over the young witch.

'Honestly Hermione, what are you doing here?'

The muggleborn witch bit her lip and racked her brain for a reasonable explanation. 'Oh come on Hermione, you graduated at the top of your class at Hogwarts, surely you can come up with an explanation that will fool Blaise... It won't be lying persay, more like, being devious. And Slytherins are devious themselves, they won't mind...

'Err, I really don't know how to say this Blaise, but I...' she took a deep breath, not knowing how to let the next phrase escape from her mouth while keeping a neutral facial expression.

'I what, Hermione?' Blaise's head was now cocked to one side, looking pointedly towards the pretty young witch before him.

'ImayfancyDracoMalfoy.' The words rushed from her lips before she had a chance to process the thought. What on earth had she just said? Was she insane?

'You.. what?'

'I may fancy Draco Malfoy.'

Oh boy, she was in real deep trouble now.

'WHAT?'

Blaise had nearly screamed the word out, his eyes close to bulging out from their sockets, all colour seeming to rapidly leave his tan skin.

Unsure of what to say, Hermione merely nodded and looked down towards the ground, pretending to find something interesting about the carpet beneath her feet.

'You mean to tell me.. From the time I last saw you, in Dublin, which was only a year ago, that you just suddenly happened to start fancying your worst enemy who just so happens to be my sloth of a best friend Draco Malfoy?'

It was quite cruel of her to lie to him like this, that much she knew. She hadn't thought the Italian had the ability to take in all this information without either dropping into a dead faint or beginning to freak out. So far, he was doing a pretty good job of controlling his emotions.

'Yes...'

He looked at her skeptically.

'The same guy who tortured you during school; and whom you don't think has changed at all according to our earlier conversation.'

She did her best to hide the look of disgust that was threatening to show upon her face.

'Yes.'

The one and only Blaise Zabini was now at a complete loss for words, a rare moment for a chatty lawyer such as he.

When had this happened?

The last time he had seen Hermione Granger before bumping into her today was just over a year ago, at the Biennial MagiLawyers Conference, which had been held in Dublin, Leinster, Ireland that year. They had struck up a friendship, and owled one another on a regular basis, and not once had she mentioned an attraction for his old school buddy Malfoy. As far as he was concerned, she still appeared to dislike Draco to quite an extent, so where did the sudden declaration of love appear from?

'You're not pulling my wand?'

Clenching her teeth, Hermione removed her gaze from the floor to Blaise, forcing a small smile.

'No.'

Hermione never lied. Well, atleast she had never lied to Blaise before, so as far as he was concerned, she was telling the truth.

'Then why the sudden change of name?'

He was questioning her, curious about her actions. As carefree as the Italian was, he cared deeply for his friends, and would stop at nothing to protect them.

'I don't want to get to know Draco as Hermione. I want a fresh start, so changing my name and identity are the only ways I can acheive this. You understand don't you Blaise? You'll keep this a secret for me?'

Hermione couldn't believe how smoothly she was lying. A few years earlier and she would be flushed pink, fingers twitching, nose wrinkling when attempting deceive another individual. The goody goody in her was telling her over and over how wrong this was, but the side that suffered the emotional pain from her years at Hogwarts, her general dislike towards Malfoy and her support for Astoria overshadowed this.

She began to let out a sigh of relief when he nodded, but her breath caught in her throat as she noticed the mischevious sparkle in his eyes.

'No, no Blaise, don't you even dare think what you're beginning to think!'

The man smirked.

'7:00pm tomorrow. Bring a lady frined. It's time for a double date baby!'

* * *

><p>Thanks again for the support everyone! Rainbow cookies for my reviewers? ;)<p> 


End file.
